


Bath Time

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Garnet and Pearl take a bath after a long day. Based on an anon's fine prompt on Tumblr! // Established relationship, a little bit sexy, mostly fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent: Picture this: Garnet and Pearl taking a bath together in Pearl's room. Pearl sitting in Garnet's lap facing her and leaning on her shoulders/chest. Garnet has her arms around Pearl, drawing her hands up and down Pearl's back. Both lazily washing each other. Maybe some lazy/sleepy sexy times ensues or it stays a nice, quiet, romantic bath. Idk, this has been on my mind for days and I thought you'd like to hear it.
> 
> Anon came back and asked for this in fic form, and I was glad to oblige!

It wasn’t the first time they had bathed together in Pearl’s room. Actually, over the eons, it had become something of a routine, familiar and comforting. Gems didn’t bleed, didn’t really sweat much, so bathing was a luxury. A way to wind down.

 

Garnet’s hair had an unusual propensity for collecting sand, and Pearl was certain that she _let_ it happen. Her hair was wiry and tightly curled, and even when she didn’t mean to, the electric current that was Ruby and Sapphire’s love was like static that gathered on her hair and skin.

 

Speaking of love…

 

That was the change here; they were lovers now, and hadn’t been the last time they bathed together. Pearl sat perched in Garnet’s lap, her legs folded primly over Garnet’s left thigh. It took a certain measure of mental gymnastics to stay afloat, but Garnet was taking care of most of that. Pearl was tasked with enduring the delectable tingle of electricity while she tried to wash Garnet’s hair for her. At the very least, she was bound and determined to get the sand out of her hair, even if that was mostly an excuse to run her fingers through and massage her lover’s scalp with scented oil.

 

“You’ll have to rinse soon,” Pearl pointed out, and Garnet’s hold on her tiny waist tightened minimally through the soapy towel that she should have been using to wash Pearl’s back. Instead, she was using it to keep Pearl on her lap.

 

“Don’t feel like it,” Garnet hummed faintly, peering down at Pearl with one eye—the blue one, and stars, if it wasn’t the loveliest shade of the color Pearl had ever seen—while the others remained closed, avoiding water and oil both, even though neither would sting. Much. “I like this position.”

 

Color crept into Pearl’s cheeks, down her neck and sternum; she ducked her head—which just resulted in getting a good, solid look at Garnet’s barred chest, skin a deep plum purple in this regeneration, with _very_ blue areolas that tried to hide against her much paler alabaster skin as Garnet tugged her closer until there was nothing left between their bodies. Pearl squeaked, and Garnet laughed, clear and beautiful and crisp, like a bell’s toll, and the smaller Gem fell in love all over again.

 

Garnet’s hands were on the move, hot and cold, a delightful contrast against her back. She drew the washcloth up, rubbed circles between Pearl’s bony shoulder blades, pressed her thumbs against the curve of her spine, and repeated the process until Pearl was putty in her hands.

 

The Fusion smiled at the way Pearl’s hands clutched at her hair, at the very slight pressure against her scalp. Her lover’s face was tucked in the sweep of her neck, breathing a little harder than she normally did.

 

Garnet rarely asked questions, except when it came to consent. She turned to press a soft kiss into Pearl’s downy pink hair. “Do you want to go further?”

 

Oh, what a question.

 

Pearl sighed delightedly, a tickle of soft breath against Garnet’s throat that made the Fusion’s heart race. _Further_ was relatively new territory, and Pearl knew that nothing unpleasant could come from such a thing. Quite contrary, the idea put a fresh tingle in her Gem, and Pearl seriously considered it.

 

But it _had_ been a long day.

 

“Another time?” Pearl asked hopefully, drawing back to peer up at her lover. She cradled her face in her hands with a contented smile, and Garnet dipped a little to kiss her with languid gentleness.

 

“Another time.”


End file.
